Plumber Suit
The Plumber Suits are specific outfits that the Plumbers wear during missions. They are based on nanotechnology and can have multiple gadgets attached to them. Uses They serve many purposes, from space suits to simple "armor". They're even capable of supporting one's life underwater, especially under heavy water pressure.Deep Kevin has also modified his, Gwen's, and Ben's Plumber suits where they are able to deliver electric shocks whenever they are unable to use their powers meanwhile inside the suit. Some Plumber suits are modified for those outside their native environment for certain species and required life support.Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 Plumber suits are also made of a special material that conforms to fit any size personPop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Back with a VengeanceFile:Plumber Suit Change Size.png and come with standard-issue rocket boots.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Ultimate WeaponFile:Plumber Rocket Boots.png These uniforms are usually white, but Alpha Squad members have red armor. Occasionally, a blue armor was seen in OmniverseThe Frogs of War: Part 2Clyde Five. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''Truth'' (first appearance) *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' Season 3 *''The Visitor'' Season 4 *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vendetta'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Escape from Aggregor'' (first re-appearance) *''Too Hot to Handle'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' Season 2 *''Basic Training'' *''Moonstruck'' *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' Season 3 *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' *''It Was Them'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' Season 2 *''Gone Fishin''' *''Outbreak'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Malefactor'' *''Arrested Development'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Tummy Trouble'' *''Store 23'' *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''Ben Again'' *''Rad'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' Season 4 *''Food Around the Corner'' *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''Max's Monster'' *''Evil's Encore'' *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' *''Bengeance Is Mine'' *''Animo Crackers'' *''Rad Monster Party'' *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' (alternate timeline) Season 6 *''Catfight'' *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' *''Rook Tales'' *''Breakpoint'' *''The Color of Monkey'' *''Vreedlemania'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' (Dimension 23) Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''Malgax Attacks'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''The End of an Era'' (future) *''A New Dawn'' (past) References Category:Plumber Tech Category:Alien Tech Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions Category:Technology Category:Nanotechnology Category:Objects